


Alone

by niallergirl17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Happy Ending, Hurt Niall, Light Angst, Lonely Niall, Niall-centric, No Romance, OT5 Friendship, Sad Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallergirl17/pseuds/niallergirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always that friend who gets left out<br/>>They leave Niall out not meaning to on purpose but even though he's use to it it still hurts.<br/>Louis has Harry<br/>Liam has Zayn<br/>And then they all have each other<br/>But who does Niall have then?<br/>COMPLETE<br/>****Oneshot****</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

"Hey guys going somewhere?" Niall asked 

"Bowling then food and maybe a movie" Zayn answered 

"There's this new movie that I wanted to take them to see" Harry spoke up

 "Oh well I hope you all have fun" Niall fake smiled as they left

_Of course they left without me again I'm sure they don't mean to I'm just the odd man out there is five of us so of course there is going to be favorites they will always leave me out of things_

Niall walked over to the couch and sat down a tear rolled down his cheek while the others had each other he was all alone he had no one

_**20 Minutes** **Later**_

Niall heard a knock on the door and went to go open it standing there was Josh

"Hey Josh what's up?" Niall asked

"Well I was bored at home so I thought I would stop by to hang out with you where are the boys?"

"Oh um they went to go bowling, dinner, and a movie" Niall replied looking down

"Why didn't you go?" Josh said suspiciously

"Oh I told them to go without me" Niall lied

"Niall what's going on? tell me the truth?" Josh said as he moved to sit by Niall

"Nothing's wrong" Niall replied

"Ni don't lie to me just tell me what's going on" Josh said

"Well the boys have been hanging out a lot lately without me I mean I know they don't mean to do it but it hurts seeing them make plans to do stuff together in front of my face and not invite me" Niall said with tears rolling down his face

Josh wiped his tears away saying "Hey It's ok how long has this been going on?"

" About three months" Niall said

"You should have told me I know how it feels to be left out of your friends activities" Josh replied

"I'm sorry I just didn't know what else to do so I've just been here alone" Niall said

"Well from this moment on your not alone anymore you have me and we will hang out and you won't be sad or lonely" Josh said firmly

Niall smiled as he leaned in to hug Josh because he knew that every word he said was true and he was not _**Alone.**_

 

 

 

 


End file.
